The Guardian, Watcher, and Keeper
by daniellands
Summary: On the day of Stiles 18th birthday he finds out he a witch from his mother-side and not just him but his cousin Jacob and a cousin they had thought die when he was just a baby. Can these three saved the world from being taken over by the dark forces arising and will the pack be able to help save their friends in fulfilling their destiny. This a AU fanfic and also a Stydia Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just my OCs**

**Chapter one: Awaken Gifts**

"Wake up Stiles you have to be at School in fourty-five mintues." Steven "Sheriff" Stilinski said as he walk into his son room.

"Twenty more mintues." Stiles groans as he puts a pillow over his head to drown out his dad laugh.

After the sheriff stop laughing he sighed and turns to leave but not before he said one more thing "Well I guess you can wait to get your birthday gifts later tonight."

Just as Steven predicted Stiles was up out of bed well if you look pass the incident of Stiles getting tangled up in the bed sheets and falling out of bed first before he bounce back up.

"You should have started with that announcement first" Stiles says as he rubs the back of his head. "So where's my presents old man?"

"Down stairs but first how about you take a shower." Steven says to his son.

"Fine" Stiles says as runs his fingers through his long hair than proceeds to grabs some clothes from his closet and dresser.

"Oh and Happy Birthday son." Steven says before he walks out of the room.

"Thanks Dad" Stiles screams before he heads to the bathroom for a shower.

**XXX**

"Okay I'm clean, looking good so where is my present." Stiles says as he walks into kitchen.

Steven was sitting at the table when Stiles walked in. Stiles was wearing a black muscle shirt under a black and blue flannel shirt that was showing off his new lean and muscular physique he as been working on, black jeans and white and blue adidas. Steven gives his son a small smile before he pulls out a small blue box from his pocket and pushes it toward Stiles.

Stiles pick up the small box and open it. Stiles eyes go wide before he looks at his dad. "Dad I can't...how much...no take it back." Stiles rambles pushing the box back towards his dad.

"Stiles it okay I didn't buy it" Steven says stopping his son rant. "It from your mom she wanted to give it to you herself but..."

"Oh" is all Stiles say. Its rare that they bring up Stiles mom because it still hurts after all these years not having her around especially on his birthday.

Stiles opens the box again and takes out the ten karat white gold ring. The thing Stiles found interesting was the Celtic symbols engraved in the ring. There were two triquetra on both sides of the Celtic cross that is surrounding a dark blue sapphire gem. Stiles had to admit the ring was beautiful.

"It was a family heirloom" The sheriff said as he walked over to his son who was slipping the ring on his finger.

"It fits perfectly" Stiles says still admiring the ring.

"Yeah you should thank your Aunt Rachel she had it sized last week while she was down here." Steven says thinking about his sister in law.

"I'll tell her when they get down here tomorrow." Stiles say with excitement thinking about his aunt Rachel, uncle Jordan and his cousin Jacob.

"While we are on the subject I forget to tell you Jacob called why you were in the shower." The sheriff says as he goes to the table and finishes his breakfast.

"Oh I should call him back" Stiles says as he run out of the kitchen back upstairs to his room and grabs his cell phone off the nightstand and dials his cousin number.

"Hello" a male voice says after the second ring.

"Jake waz up" Stiles says using his nickname for Jacob while grabbing his book sack off the floor.

"Stiles my man happy birthday dude what are you doing." Jacob says on the side of the phone.

"Thanks cuz and about to head to school in a few." Stiles says.

"So how does it feel to be a year older." Jacob ask.

"Good I'm finally eighteen." Stiles says.

"Yeah" Jacob sighs on the phone. "I remember turning eighteen."

Stiles scoffs at that "Yeah so do I it was two days ago."

Jacob and Stiles both start laughing. "Well I'm still older and can kick your ass little cousin"

"I don't think so; I'm pretty good at defending myself and quick these days." Stiles says thinking of how owns thanks to Derek and the pack they have been training the human pack members in defense and offense, While Allison and Chris Argent trained them in shooting a crossbow, wielding a blade, but of course shooting something Stiles was a master at thanks to his dad. "And I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you."

"Oh we'll see about that this weekend" Jacob laughs.

"Okay whatever as long as you got my gift I'm good." Stiles says.

"It should be there today when you get home from School." Jacob says. "Uh Stiles I have to go have a great birthday"

"Alright and I will bye Jake" Stiles says as he hangs up his phone just as his dad yells that he needs to be leaving now.

**XXX**

When Stiles pulls up to his parking spot in Beacon Hills High School and gets out of his jeep he not surprise to see Erica and Isaac waiting for him.

"Hey guys" he gets out before Erica is hugging him...well more like crushing him.

"Happy Birthday Stiles" Erica says excitedly.

Stiles sure he was turning blue in the face from not being able to get any oxygen in his lungs. Isaac must have seen it too because he came and pried Erica off of Stiles.

"Damn Erica let him breathe" Isaac says trying not to laugh at Stiles who is taking big intakes of oxygen.

"Sorry Stiles" Erica says.

"It's okay Erica" Stiles says waving her off and giving her a smile.

"Happy Birthday Stiles" Isaac says as the three walk into the school.

When the three made it to cafeteria and got their food they made their way over to the pack table.

As the got closer to the table Stiles notice the wrapped gifts on the table. The pack must have sensed him and the other two werewolves because they all turned around to give him big smiles.

"Happy Birthday Stiles" They all said together.

"Thank you guys" Stiles says as he takes his seat between his best friend Scott and girl friend Lydia.

"So how my favorite werewolves, hunter, human, and girl are are thoes presents for me." Stiles say slowly eyeing each present ignoring the glares from the pack.

"Told you he was going to want to open them now and not free period." Scott says sending his best friend a big goofy smile.

"Right who knows I could be dead by free period living in Beacon Hills." Stiles says. "So whose first."

"I'll go first" Scott says quickly as he slides horribly wrapped gift to Stiles.

Stiles slowly tear the paper off until he sees the title of the two comic books. **Captain America #106 Cap Goes Wild &Captain America #109 The Origin of Captain America.**

Stiles opens and closes his mouth because the words just can't find the way from his brain to his mouth.

"We'll look miracles do happen Stiles Stilinski is speechless for the first time in eighteen years." Isaac says getting laughs from the pack.

"Scott...these are rare how did you-" Stiles says in a whispered voice.

"My mom and I saw them and we knew you like them...you do like them don't you." Scott ask.

"Like them I love them" Stiles says barely keeping the smile off his face.

"Good" Scott says happily.

"Obviously you guys won't top Scott's gift but I will still cherish your gifts." Stiles says as the present began to be passed to him.

Allison give Stiles his own copy of the bestiary and some other supernatural books that her dad had on like vampires, Celtics Druids, Witches, and Demons and etc cetera.

Boyd, Erica and Isaac gave Stiles a coupon for a free car tune up and paint job, and his own black leather jacket.

Danny was the runner up in best gift because he hacked into a game company and downloaded him three new games that hasn't even been released yet but according to Danny their awesome.

Lydia got him over two thousand dollars in gift cards for clothing stores all over California. "Your other present you have to unwrap tonight." Lydia says with a mischievous look in her eyes and Stiles knows that look. Yeah Lydia is the best birthday gift.

"It looks like Lydia tops all your present guys sorry." Stiles says turning to give the pack a sympathetic smile.

"Guys thank you for all these" Stiles says as he gestures to the gifts on the table.

All of a sudden Lydia grabs Stiles hand looking down at the ring his mom had for him. "Who gave this to you it beautiful?"

Everybody is now looking at the ring on Stiles finger. "It was an family heirloom from my mom side."

"Well it gorgeous" Allison says eyeing the ring.

"Are those Celtics symbols" Isaac ask.

"Yeah the Celtic Cross, and the triquetra" Stiles and Lydia say at the same time.

"Well it's looks expensive so you should take care of it." Danny says.

"Your mom family must have been loaded" Erica says.

Stiles about to reply when the bell rings for first period. As everyone got up and help Stiles with his present Stiles noticed Lydia left her notebook on the table open to a drawing. _'I'll give it to her later.' _He thinks to himself.

The drawing is of a female angel with her wings spread out while in her hands she held a baby.

Stiles couldn't lie the drawing was beautiful and finally different from any other drawings Lydia does because this drawing was innocent and harmless, while her other drawings led to danger and something supernatural.

**XXX**

After the bell signaling the end of fifth period and Stiles free period he decides to go put all his birthday gifts into his jeep.

As Stiles made it outside to the parking lot half the cars were gone why some were leaving out now.

When he gets to the jeep he places all his gifts on his roof so that they won't be on the ground. He unlocks his door and opens it then proceeds to put each gift in his backseat.

As Stiles was making his way back into the school to meet up with the pack on the lacrosse field he was stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"You're Gemin Stilinski right" A woman who looks like she's in her late twenty early thirties. She was wearing a long white dress that had a golden triquetra in the center. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin she was a pretty woman and for some odd reason Stiles felt like he can seen her before.

"Umm...Whose asking." Stiles replies taking steps back as the woman approached him.

"Don't be afraid I'm old friend of your mother Claudia and Aunt Rachel." The woman says as she holds her hands up to show Stiles she was harmless.

"You knew my mom?" Stiles ask.

"Yes I did and I promised her that on your eighteenth birthday I would be here to protect and train you for the coming war.

War...Train me I'm sorry lady I don't know what you've been smoking but I think your passed your limit." Stiles says then turns to walk away only to turn and see the woman in front of him.

"What the...how did you" Stiles stutters out back away from the woman.

"This is not a joke you have great power inside of you just like your mother and everyone who shares her bloodline...which is why Titon will be after you and your cousin Jacob." The woman says in a serious tone.

Before Stiles can response with a witty comment he sees a man in all black appear out of thin air looking dead at him with red eyes and Stiles knows he's not a werewolf because werewolves don't appear out of thin air.

The man raises his right hand and it starts to produce little sparks of electricity until it formed a ball of electricity then the man throws it towards Stiles and the woman who back is faced towards the man in black.

" Watch out" Stiles yells as he dives towards the woman knocking her to the ground and himself on top of her.

"They found you" The woman says from under Stiles.

"Yes Seer we found him and his family." The man in black said but what Stiles found strange was that his voice wasn't just one but two voices talking at one time.

The man throw another ball of electricity towards them so when Stiles throws up his hand as a reflex of being scared in a fight he is surprised when the electrical ball stops in mid throw than starts to go back towards the man.

Stiles looks on as the magical ball of electricity makes contact with the man engulfing him in flames as he screamed in agony before he vanished leaving only a scorched mark behind.

"Who the hell was that?" Stiles ask once he gets over the shock and stands up and helping the woman up too.

"That would be one of Titon's demon they found you and Jacob you have to find him before they kill him so you can fulfill the prophecy." The woman says.

"And how do you suppose I do that I'm human." Stiles spats back.

The woman face features soften at Stiles "Your not a regular human your a witch and you have great powers in you which you have now seen."

Stiles looks over at the scorched mark where the demon was vanquished just a few seconds ago. "I did that?"

"Yes you did and you have so much power that was just a taste of what you can do, but right now you need to get your dad and pack to help Jacob." The woman tells Stiles.

"My dad...and how did you know about the pack." Stiles ask.

"I'll explain later just tell your dad Amora warned you that Jacob is in grave danger." The blonde says just as the school front doors open making Stiles turn around to see the pack rushing towards him.

"Stiles what happen" Scott says as he comes running down the school steps followed by the rest of the pack.

"Oh good Stiles you're not dead." Lydia says as she gives him a tight hug. Stiles could feel Lydia shaking from fear.

"Dead what...did you sense I was going to die" Stiles ask pulling away to see Lydia face.

"She had one of her feelings while we were waiting on you and when you never showed up we followed your heartbeat and the smell of blood." Erica explain as Lydia and Stiles pull apart.

Stiles looks down at his arm that is sporting a nice size gash and leaking of blood. _'Must have happen when I save Amora' _Stiles thought to himself then he remembered Amora.

"Oh my God guys this-" Stiles starts to say but stops when turns back to face Amora and notice she's gone.

"What happen Stiles?" Allison ask in a concerned voice as she puts a hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze.

"Call Derek tell him to meet us at my house." Stiles says then takes off in a sprint to his jeep.

Stiles doesn't look back to see if the pack is following but when he gets to his jeep he not surprised to see Scott on his motorcycle, Lydia in her car, Danny, Isaac, and Allison in her car while Boyd and Erica are waiting for Stiles to open his car doors.

Stiles doesn't even bother to put on his seat belt before he's zooming out of the parking lot of Beacon Hills HIGH. There is only one thought in his mind which is _'I have to save Jacob.'_

**A/N: Hope you like it**

**Tell me what you think.**

**When in wrote the character Amora I was picturing Carrie Underwood.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter 2: Truth Is Revealed**

**Here's the second Chapter and sorry for any errors. Thanks for all the favorites and follows.**

When Stiles pulled up to his drive way he was happy to see his dad's police cruiser still park in its same spot when he left.

Stiles hop out of his jeep followed by Erica and Boyd who are still trying to get Stiles to explain what's happening.

Before Stiles gets to reach for the door knob the Steven opens the door giving his son a worried look. "Stiles what happen"

Stiles look up at his father and give him a small smile. "Amora says hi." Then Stiles walks pass his shocked faced dad into the house.

"Who's Amora?" Scott asks coming into the house.

Stiles turns around to see his pack are all standing in his living room and his dad still stand at the door looking as if he seen a ghost.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Stiles says. "But I will tell you all what happened when Derek, Peter, and Cora get here."

That seems to snap his dad back into reality. "Derek" his voice not trying to hide his concern and suspiciousness.

"Yes Derek now if you all will excuse me I have to go clean myself up." Stiles says then turn to go upstairs to his bathroom for the first aid kit.

As Stiles made it to the bathroom he takes off his blue flannel shirt so he can get a good look at the cut on his arm. It didn't hurt probably because of the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

Stiles rushed to the medicine cabinet looking for the kit but he doesn't find it all he sees are the prescription bottles from his doctor. Stiles looks in the cabinet under the sink and still nothing, Stiles looks over every inch of the bathroom.

"Damnit where is it" Stiles hiss as he gives up and walks into his room when something comes sliding from under his bed stopping at his feet.

Stiles looks down to see the first aid kit in front of him. "Did I just..." Stiles picks up the first aid kit and brings it to place on bed. "No Stiles you didn't it's just the stress, but what if." Stiles ramble on to himself then an idea comes to him.

Stiles steps away from the kit and closes his eyes and a deep breath Stiles focuses on the box _'Open'_ Stiles thinks to himself and the kit pops open in seconds.

Stiles refrain from yelling victory for opening the kit with telekinesis. "So I'm telekinetic"

"Stiles Derek and Cora are here." Scott yells from downstairs.

"Okay give me a minute." Stiles yell back as he begins to clean and wrap his cut.

**XXX**

"What wrong with Stiles?" Derek asks once he's in the living room with the pack followed by Cora.

"What did he do now?" Cora asks rolling her eyes sounding bored.

"If you're going to act like a bitch you can go." Lydia snaps at the she wolf. Cora narrows her eyes at the banshee sitting the couch.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Steven asks.

Just on cue Stiles walks down the stairs still in his black muscle shirt while his flannel shirt thrown over his shirt. What Stiles didn't expect was the whistles he got from the girls.

"Well well well" Erica says looking at Stiles like he's a piece of meat. "Nice guns Batman"

"Yeah I'm hot soak it up." Stiles say sarcastically then looks around noticing Peter missing "Where's the perverted Hale?"

"Out of town" Cora answers while Derek gives off a low growl.

"Stiles you mention Amora, where did you see her at, what did she look like." The sheriff pops off question after question.

"Well she's blonde, Hazel eyes, very pretty, and I met her in the school parking lot she said she had to prepare me and Jacob for the war coming." Stiles explain and by his paleness of his dad he knew his dad was holding out on something.

"War" Derek asks a growl coming from his mouth.

"Are you sure Stiles, I mean we didn't see any woman outside with you when you got there." Danny asks.

Stiles knew that some of them wouldn't believe him and by the looks of half of the pack he was right, so with a deep breath Stiles focused on the coffee table in the middle of the room and slowly raising his hand the table started to float.

There were gasp from almost everyone in the room. "Now do you believe me" Stiles asked putting the table down.

"How...What are you?" Danny asked.

"He's a witch" The sheriff answered making everyone turn to look at the older Stilinski "just like his mother."

"Yeah I know cool right" Stiles says "but that's not important right now Amora told me to gather all of you and so we can go save Jacob."

"Well we should go now if Amora told you this something dangerous is about to happen." The Sheriff says grabbing his keys out of the table.

Stiles use his telekinesis to bring his keys flying in his hand that was on the table.

"So cool" Scott says standing next to Stiles who turns to look at his best friend "I know right"

**XXX**

Three hours later Stiles, The sheriff, and pack finally make it to Maverick, California where Stiles cousin Jacob lived with his mother Rachel and father Jordan.

When Stiles turned the corner to his Aunt's house he could feel his heart beat stop for a second then starts accelerate. Stiles relax when he feels Lydia fingers intertwine with his giving them a little squeeze.

The scene Stiles is looking at is his Aunt Street is crowded with people from every which way. There are red and blue flashing lights Stiles would recognize anywhere 'police'.

Stiles, the sheriff, and the pack all had to drive around the corner because there wad no way they were going to find a place to park on his aunt's street.

Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac get out of Stiles Jeep while Allison, Scott, and Issac get out of her Toyota Camry. Danny, Boyd, and Erica get out of Lydia car. While Derek and Steven get out of his Camaro with Steven's portable sirens on the dash board flashing.

Stiles doesn't wait for anyone before he starts to run through the yard behind his aunt's house unaware that Scott and Isaac are behind him, instead of walking around the corner like some of the pack.

Stiles jump the fence separating his aunt's house and her neighbor house. Scott and Isacc use their werewolf abilities to flip over the fence landing in front Stiles.

Scott grabs Stiles arms before he can start to run again. "Stiles calm down we don't even know what happen yet." Scott says trying to calm down her best friend.

"Yeah, and if something did happen we will handle it together like we always do." Isaac says giving Stiles a small smile.

"Your right" Stiles says giving his two pack mates a smile.

"You know Jacob he's not one to give up or lay down and take it." Scott says as they make it to the back door of Stiles aunt's house.

Stiles doesn't reply to Scott comment because now he can see through the glass back door and see a pretty slim brunette woman standing talking two to officers while the blue eyed dirty blonde tall muscular guy is behind the woman with his hands on her shoulders giving them small squeezes.

Stiles doesn't even think before he's walking into the house. "Aunt Rachel, Uncle Jordan" Stiles says entering the house.

The two cops that were talking to his aunt and uncle on instinct pull out their guns and scream freeze. When Stiles raises his hands the guns fly out of their hands leaving two now stunned cops.

"How...what...you...did that" one of the cops said and the fear not missed by Stiles these cops were afraid of him.

As the two officer turn to run out of the kitchen Stiles aunt Rachel is behind them looking both of them in the eyes with her amber brown eyes.

"You will forget what you just saw. Now go pick up your guns and then leave so I can talk to my nephew and his friends." Rachel says never taking her eyes of the two cops.

The two cops does as she say they walk over to where Stiles accidentally flung their guns looking like mindless zombies then walks out of the kitchen. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac all staring at Rachel in awe.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" Jordan asks.

The question seems to knock all three boys out of their daze. "We've come help to save Jacob."

**A/N:**

**Tell me what did you think.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just my OCs**

**Chapter 3: Search and Rescue**

**A/N: Happy New Years to everyone here's the next chapter.**

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were ushered upstairs to Jacob's bedroom by aunt Rachel while Uncle Jordan went to go get John and Stiles pack.

Jacob's room was just as Stiles remember it from new years. His white walls that was trimmed with blue paint was covered with pictures of Jacob and family throughout the years. There was first place awards for basketball, track, and baseball and his black belt in karate something he's been taking since he was little.

Once Stiles, Scott, and Isaac took a seat on the end of Jacob bed Rachel started with her questions. "Why are there two werewolves in my house? When did Scott become a werewolf?"

"How did you-" Stiles was saying before getting cut off by his aunt.

"I can sense another supernatural creature a mile away. Just like I know you've come into your powers."

"So does Jacob have his powers?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah he does, but he doesn't know about any of this about our family.". Rachel said just as her husband and Steven walked into the room.

"Where are the others?" Scott ask noticing the pack didn't come in with them.

"They're gone to the scene where Jacob's car was found abandoned." Steven tells them.

The three teenage boys stand up ready to catch up with their pack, but the three adults stop them.

"I think the pack can handle that Stiles, why don't you tell your aunt what Amora told you." Steven said.

"Amora" Rachel said whipping her head around looking at Stiles. "What did she say?"

**XXX**

"This is the place?" Derek says as he and the remaining pack members stop on side of the deserted street where there is the yellow police caution tape and Jacob's blue 2013 Impala. "Let's make it quick before the police show up and take the car."

Boyd and Erica

As Lydia makes her way towards the Impala with Allison and Danny she notice the skid marks on the road.

Allison noticed her friend stop and turn around to see what has her stopping."Lydia what is it?"

Without looking at Allison Lydia speaks. "You see how the tire marks swerve like he turned to avoid something or someone in the middle of the street." Lydia said motioning to the skid marks.

"Seems like Stiles detective skills are rubbing off on you."Danny said making Lydia smile.

Just then the four werewolves return from searching around the area. "Did you guys pick up anything?" Allison asks.

All the werewolves shake their heads except Erica. "I picked up something it kind of smelled like sulphur."

"Demons" Everyone said at the same time.

"What about you guys did you find anything in the car?" Cora ask.

"No I looked but nothing looks out of place." Danny said.

"It looks like he just disappeared into thin air." Allison said.

"People don't just disappear." Boyd said looking at his pack.

Lydia couldn't agree more something happen here she could fell it all around her. Kneeling down to the road she ran her hand over the skid marks. When her hands touched the road she felt a chill run all over her body.

When she looked up for her pack she saw that she was alone on the road by herself. As she got up from the ground she turns around to see Jacob's blue impala coming down the street.

Realization finally dawned on Lydia she was in one of her visions watching the past events of Jacob's last moments before he was taken.

Even though she knew the car wouldn't have hurt her in the vision she still moved out of the way on the side of the street.

She watched as the impala continued to drive down the street. She saw when the teenage boy took his eyes off road for a second. In that second Lydia saw a woman with dark red hair appeared out of thin air.

Jacob looks up to see the woman in the street slamming on his brakes and swerving out of the way of the mysterious woman. When Jacob car finally came to a stop he quickly got out of the car.

Lydia watched as the dirty blonde blue eyed boy got out of his car looking for the red headed woman who had now disappeared. Jacob didn't even notices the man with black eyes walking behind him until he was injecting him with some type of sedative, making Jacob body fall to the ground and unconscious.

The demon grab on to Jacob before he and Jacob disappeared into flames.

"Lydia can you hear me?" Lydia heard her best friend Allison worried voice as she came out of her vision.

Lydia stands up and looks around at the packs who are all giving her curious looks. "We have to back to Stiles and the other and tell them they took Jacob."

**XXX**

"And that's all we've been through the last two years of our lives." Stiles said.

After the police officers and the noisy neighbors had finally left and Stiles told the adults what Amora had said; Scott, Isaac and Stiles had agreed to tell of how it all began with Scott getting bite by Peter and everything that happen after that like Jackson Kanima phase, Alpha pack, The Darach, Scott becoming a True Alpha, Lydia being a Banshee, Demons, Kitsune, and witches etc.

"Wow" Stiles uncle Jordan said impressed that Stiles and his friends has been through all of that and still alive.

Stiles cell phone makes a beeping sound to let Stiles know he has a text message. Pulling the phone out of his pocket he sees its from Lydia.

_**Lydia Martin: I know what happen to Jacob. It all was a set up by the demons so they could take him. We're on our way back so I can explain more.**_

"What is it did they find anything?" Stiles dad ask.

Stiles could feel his aunt and uncle eyes on him when he was reading his text. "They say that it was all a set up and that the demons had taken Jacob."

"Oh God no" Rachel said on the verge of crying again.

"Don't cry we can find him." Scott said trying to be optimistic about the problem.

"Yeah Scott's right" Isaac said "You're a witch can't you do a locater spell or something."

"I've tried that already I couldn't find him anywhere I'm not as strong as I used to be." Rachel tells them all.

"What if I help?" Stiles say wanting to help in any way he can. "Plus it would be like witch training 101."

Rachel gives Stiles a smile and he doesn't miss the spark of hope in her eyes. "That can work when two are more witches performs a spell its multiplied."

"Okay so what do we need for the spell?" Stiles ask.

"I already have everything down in the basement come on." Rachel says before making her way out the room.

When Stiles and everyone walked in to the basement they didn't know what to expect because Stiles and Scott knew when they we're younger they were never allowed into the basement. So seeing shelves of herbs, potions, ritually weapons, Candles, the same Celtic symbols on Stiles ring drawn in the middle of the floor. A small table with a map of California spread open a blue crystal sitting on top of the map next to one of Jacob t-shirts.

"Never imagined this." Stiles say mostly to himself as he looks around.

He watches as his aunt makes her way over to the small table with the map and blue crystal. "This is called scrying and this is how we are going to find Jacob."

Picking up the blue crystal which is attached to a thin sliver chain and Jacob T-shirt with the same hand she dangles the crystal over the map until it starts to swing back and forth over the map.

"This is where I need your help." Rachel holds her hand out which Stiles takes a little hesitant at first. "Don't worry I'm just channeling your powers with mine to make the spell stronger just focus on Jacob."

"Okay that sounds easy enough." Stiles say.

Stiles does as he is told he visualize his older cousin somewhere held captive in California. Stiles could feel his magic flowing through his body it felt like his whole body was electrified and instead of feeling drained from being channeled he felt stronger, and by the increased speed of the crystal swinging faster over the map Stiles figured together they would find Jacob soon.

"Derek and the guys are back." Scott said as his werewolf ears pick up the sound of Derek's Camaro coming down the street.

The crystal falls onto the map as if it was a magnet to the map was a metal surface. "This is where Jacob is being kept" Rachel said looking down where the crystal as fallen.

All five males moved closer to take a look at the map to see the crystal on a place called _**Chestovich.**_

"Are you sure?" Stiles ask never taking his eyes off of the map.

"Positive" Rachel said and everyone could hear the conviction in her voice. "I used one of his favorite shirts as a physical connection to him so yeah it worked."

There was a knock coming from the front door. "I'll go get that" Stiles Uncle Jordan said before he went upstairs to let the rest of the pack in.

"Where's Chestovich?" Isaac ask not familiar with the name.

"It's a small town about ten miles outside of Maverick." Rachel answers.

"Can we find where in Chestovich Jacob could be?" Scott asks.

"Yeah maybe we can use his shirt again to track him." Stiles said agreeing with Scott. Yeah they may know what town he's in, but he could be anywhere.

As Stiles picks up Jacob shirt from off of the table he begins to feel a tingling sensation from his fingers that quickly travels though his body. Stiles eyes snapped shut cutting off all of his other senses.

**XXX**

_The building looked like it was abandoned for years something straight out a horror movie. The faded sign on the building red Mario's Supermarket._

_The parking lot was dessert and some of the windows were broken while the others were covered in dust and spider webs._

The scene changed

_There were about ten people in the room wearing dark color clothes surrounding something or someone in the middle of the empty room._

_The thing they were surrounding was Jacob. His hands and feet was tied up with rope and had a white powdery substance surrounding him._

_"Look at me you pathetic witch." One of the men said to Jacob. Jacob looked up at him with hatred in his eyes._

_"I'm not a witch you ignorant asshole." Jacob yelled at the skinny blue eyed demon. Which made some of the other demons laugh?_

_The demon didn't take to well of Jacob calling him names so he punched Jacob right in the face._

_"Do something about that?" The demon eyes flashed black his lips forming a evil smirk._

_"When I get out of here I will kill you." Jacob said through gritted teeth._

_The scene Changed_

_Jacob was standing in the middle of the basement freed from his ropes and his fist now engulfed in flames._

_"Stiles Duck" Jacob yelled making some of the demon look at him as he throw our his right hand and a stream of fire flew from his hand to the demon that had punched him earlier engulfing him in flames till he was no more._

**XXX**

When Stiles eyes snapped open he dropped the shirt and stumbled back in Scott.

"Stiles what is?" Scott asks seeing the confusion on his best friend face.

"I think I had a vision of Jacob" Stiles said still confused. When he looks around he notice that his uncle Jordan is back in the room and so is the rest of the pack. "I know where he is."

"Where?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Mario's Supermarket" Stiles said recalling the sign from his vision.

"That makes sense" Rachel said making everyone look at her. "That was the name of the supermarket in Chestovich it closed down almost two years ago."

"Well let's go" Stiles said he and the pack already turning to head back upstairs.

"Wait" Steven yells out stop the pack in their track."We don't know what Jacob power is or that it could be useful in this situation.

"Don't worry dad" Stiles said "If my vision was right Jacob will be a big help." With that Stiles and the pack head out to find Jacob.

**XXX**

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Lydia said looking at the old abandoned supermarket.

After leaving his aunt house the pack drove out to Chestovich. Danny had pulled up the directions to get to the supermarket from map quest. Stiles' dad portable police siren still in Derek's Camaro the pack was able to get there in half the time.

"I know what you mean." Stiles agree with Lydia. In his vision he could feel the darkness surrounding this place he wonder if that what Lydia was feeling.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Allison asks her bow and arrow strapped across her back.

"There's movement in the basement of the store and smell of sulphur is overwhelming." Scott said.

"Didn't you say Jacob was being kept in the basement?" Cora ask.

"Yeah" Stiles nods then looks at everyone "Do you remember the plan?"

With everyone nodding their heads the pack head into the building.

After taking the stairs to get to the basement the pack came to stand in front of two steel doors with two small windows so they could see in to the basement.

Stiles watched through the window as a woman with short dark red hair dressed in black leather kneel down in front of Jacob with a sliver dagger in her hand.

"After I kill you I'm going to hunt down the rest of your family and absorb their powers as well then no one will be able to stop us from taking over the human world and magic community." Stiles heard the red head woman say.

"Go to hell" Jacob said looking at all of the people surrounding him.

The female demon actually smiled at that comment. "Only if you go first" The woman said and Stiles can see her grip on the dagger tighten.

Without wasting any more time Stiles with the flick of his wrist flings the two steel doors open."Get away from my cousin you fire crotch bitch!"

**A/N: **

**I hope you like this chapter thank you for all the fav. and following of this story. **

**Teen is almost here I can't wait**

**Please review tell me what you think.**


	4. Fire Power

**Chapter 4: Fire Power**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Jacob**

"Well I'm so glad you could join us it sure makes this easier." The red headed woman says still looking at me not really paying attention to Stiles like he wasn't important at the time.

"Yeah, no now I believe I told you to get away from my cousin." Stiles spat taking a few steps towards us, which caused the red eye men to take up a defensive step in front of Stiles.

The red headed woman finally looked away from me and stood up to face Stiles "If I don't what are-" like on cue Stiles made a waving gesture with his hand and to my surprise the woman was flung across the basement hitting a wall.

At that moment the red eyed men all started charging towards Stiles. "RUN!" I yell at Stiles just as nine more people walked into the room. There were five guys and four girls which causes the red eyed men to stop in their tracks I noticed one of the guys as Scott. _'What is he doing here?' _I thought to myself is he another warlock or witch but then I see his brown eyes change to crimson red color as his face started to change into some kind of animal and his fingernails grow into claws. As I look at the other people in behind Stiles I noticed that some of the others had did the same two of the guys and two girls had the same amber color eyes. The tall broody looking man standing directly behind Stiles eyes were glowing red like the men in front of Stiles. Then I looked at the other three people that had not changed there was a beautiful redhead girl, A tall pretty brunette holding a small crossbow in her hand, and a dark hair boy who looked Hawaiian.

"Stiles behind you…there's more of them." I yell filling useless that my cousin was about to be slaughter by a bunch of freaks. Then I see out the corner of my eye the red head woman is starting to stir from her unconscious state.

"It's okay Jake." Stiles say to me as he looks back at the group of people then turn back to me "They're here to help."

"Well this is a surprise werewolves, humans, and a witch working together…this should be fun." The red headed woman said as she made her way to the center were the men with red eyes were standing but what was different about her now was her eyes was now a violet purple instead of her hazel eye color from earlier.

"What the hell are you people?" I say staring at everybody in the basement with wide eyes still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Stiles is telekinetic and apparently supernatural creatures are real.

"I'll explain later Jake after we take care of these demons and get home." Stiles says

The red headed woman starts to laugh which makes the demons laugh "Oh sweetheart you're not going anywhere anytime soon." I could feel my heart fall in my stomach.

After her laughing fit had subsided then her whole demeanor change and with a snap of her fingers more demons appear in the room then she yells out attack which sets off the demons to charge at Stiles again.

**Stiles**

As the demons ran towards the pack and I which we had anticipated we all got in our position Derek had pulled me behind him just as demon had swung at me but was stop by Derek grabbing his arm and snapping it in half causing the demon to scream out in pain.

I look around to see that Scott and Isaac are dodging little fire balls that the demons are throwing at them. I see Cora fight off demons that keep getting in her way while protecting Lydia and Danny as they make their way to Jacob. Boyd and Erica were standing back to back fighting their set of demons who were wielding daggers. That when I see Allison and the red headed woman fighting near Jacob that's when I take off toward them to help.

As I run towards them I have to dodge demons and left and right and sometime fling them away from me with telekinesis and the ones I can't get away from Derek takes care of them by breaking necks or ripping their throats out with his claws.

When I get to Allison and the woman is on top of Allison trying to stab her with the athame but Allison is using her crossbow for a shield trying to stop keep the blade from impaling her.

"Get off her bitch." I say as I grab a hand full of red hair and pull her off of Allison and throw her to the ground.

"Are you okay Ally?" I ask as I help her up. Allison comes to stand by me with her crossbow pointed at the woman getting off the ground. "Yeah I'll be okay." Allison said as she sends an arrow into the woman left shoulder causing the woman to scream out in pain.

The screaming of the woman caused everybody in the room to stop and look for the person who was screaming when the demons seen it was the red headed woman they all proceeded to make their way towards Allison and I, but was stop by the pack to fight the demons.

"Kyra are you alright?" One of the demons said as he made it to the red head.

"Just pulled the arrow out so we can finish these pests." Kyra spat at the demon who did as he was told.

As Allison was about to shoot another arrow at Kyra a demon shot a beam of electricity out of his hand towards us, but before it can hit Allison I jumped in front of her to protect her which put me in the direct path of the electrical beam, but thanks to my reflexes I throw my right hand up to protect myself the electrical beam reflected off of me hand back to the demon who throwed the electrical beam causing him to catch on fire before he exploded.

**Jacob**

The explosion of the man causes everyone in the room stop their fighting once again to look at the once occupied spot that is now vacant and the only thing showed that there was someone there was the scorched mark.

The next thing I see is the redheaded girl that was with Stiles, she and the Hawaiian boy had enter the circle of white powder the demons had surrounding me while the brunette with a blonde streak or should I said werewolf stood outside of the circle.

"Hi I'm Lydia." The red head girl said as she fell to her knees just like the Hawaiian boy who pulled out a little pocket knife and cut the ropes that was tied around my hands and legs. "This is Danny." Lydia motion towards the Hawaiian boy who give me a nod.

"Are you hurt are anything?" Danny asks as he and Lydia try to help me up.

"No I'm fine let's get out of here so I can help my cousin." I said making my walk towards the powder its starts to glow but before I can step over the powder Danny pulls me back causing the powder to stop glowing.

"You can't cross the circle until we break it." Danny says looking me straight in the eyes with a stern voice.

"Well let's break it" I said. Danny releases his grip on me.

"You can't go near it; it's what's keeping you from using your powers." Lydia says as she walks over to the front of the White powder while Danny walks behind me to the powder and they both wipe their hand over the powder causing the circle to break. When the circle breaks I feel a rush of energy hit me with so much force I stumble a little.

"Whoa what was that?" I ask not expecting an answer.

"That would be your powers." The female werewolf says. "Can you two get him to active his powers while I go help the pack?" Cora asks.

"Yeah Cora go ahead." Danny says. Cora looks over at Lydia who gives him a nod which Cora takes as the go ahead and turns and joins the fight.

"Okay so what's my power?" I ask looking between Lydia and Danny.

"Well in Stiles vision he saw you shoot fire from your hands." Lydia said.

"Cool so how do I activate it?"

"Well Stiles activated his power through fear than anger and so I guessing we have to make you angry." Danny says.

"Well how are we going to do that I mean-" I was cut off by Lydia slapping me across my face the same spot where the demon hit me earlier.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Lydia only motion towards my hands that are balled up into fist. When I look down at my hands I couldn't believe what I saw both of my hands are engulfed in flames.

"You're Welcome now help Stiles and the other." Lydia says as she pulls a silver dagger from under her shirt and crosses over the white powder.

"Just focus the more anger the more powerful your fire will be." Danny says as he run cross the powder and join the fight pulling out a silver gun and shooting the demons in the head.

When I stepped over the black powder I look around the basement and took in the sight there was body parts and blood all around. I looked over in the corner where I last saw Stiles and the brunette I believe they called her Ally when I seen the demon that had punched me in the jaw sneaking up behind Stiles.

"Stiles duck." I yell causing some of the demons to look at me but I wasn't paying attention to them at that point all I was focus on was the demon that punched me and the anger I had earlier for him.

As I think of that I feel the heat and fire in my hands get bigger so when Stiles ducks just as the guy tries to grab him from behind I throw my right hand out towards the demon which causes a beam of fire to shoot out of my hand and consume the demon in fire.

**Stiles**

"He's a fire starter a rare breed." Kyra says with wonder in her voice and shock and awe shown on her face.

When she starts to make her way towards Jacob I grab her by the arm and sling her into the wall.

"You little witch I am going to enjoy killing you and your cousin and taking both of your powers for myself." Kyra says with malice in her voice.

After that Kyra conjured another dagger in her hand a swung it at me but thanks to the training Derek and Allison had been giving Danny, Lydia and I after the whole Alpha pack situation I was able to move out of the way just in time from the blade connecting with my face.

The demon Kyra swung the dagger again at me and again I was able to avoid it but this time she stumbles giving me the opportunity to attack.

As the Demon stumble towards me I was able to grab her wrist that held the dagger and flip her over my shoulder. When she makes impact with the floor I punch her to make sure she wasn't getting up as I sit on top of her.

As I am sitting on top of Kyra I see the dagger a few feet away from us I reach out my hand towards the dagger and focus on it instantly it flies into my hand. After I have the dagger and a good grip I raise the dagger over Kyra heart. "Enjoy your trip back to hell." I said bringing the dagger down to impale ,Kyra heart just as Kyra opens her eyes and for a split second I can see the fear and surprise than it gone I don't mean just the surprise fearful look I mean Kyra whole body had disappeared in black smoke leaving me to make the dagger impact the concrete floor.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy." The voice of the demon Kyra said from behind me.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying." I say as I quickly jump up to face Kyra with dagger still in my hand.

With a wave of my hand I try to send her flying back when she flicks her wrist and a red shield appears in her hand then I fell myself flying backwards by some invisible force. I hear Scott and Jacob scream my name before I hit the wall.

**Jacob**

Scott and I see Stiles hit the wall hard and his body hit the floor hard and he's not moving.

"No" I say as I try to make my way towards Stiles when two buff demons guys grab me by my arms and neck and slamming me to the ground.

"You actually thought you were going to win we've been planning this for fifteen years." Kyra voice rings in my ear as the pain in my head subsides.

"Now we didn't plan on werewolves but it looks like we still ended up winning." The female demon says I can hear the pride in her voice.

I look around from the position that I'm held down. I can see the demons now over powering the werewolves and the three humans.

"What did we do to you? Why Us?" I ask. If this is going to be my last few minutes living I figured I'll ask.

"Your family is what happen but that's all you need to know after all neither of you will be alive after tonight." Kyra said her voice cold.

I began to struggle trying to break free from the hold of the two demon guys. I could feel my magic building up trying to break free.

"Who should I start with?" I could hear the clicking of her heels as she stops. "I know...Stiles...that is his name, right"

"Hold him up I want him to watch his cousin die as I slit his throat." Kyra demands and the two demons hold me up in a tight grip.

Scott and the rest of Stiles friends were going crazy as much as they tried to break free they couldn't it was like the demons were getting stronger from their fear

I glance back over at Kyra who is now standing behind Stiles who is position by another demon on his knees. Stiles begin to stir.

"What...what's happening?" Stiles ask groggy.

"Nothing to worry your cute little head about?" Kyra says as she position a sliver dagger on Stiles throat.

"I swear to God if you hurt him I will kill you." I yell at Kyra the magic inside of me feels like it's about to explode.

The demon Kyra gives me one of the most evil smiles I've ever seen and her eyes only got darker and more determined. "Just think about this way, you won't have to see your parents die or your other cousin when we find him."

_'Other cousin what is she talking about.'_ I think to myself.

I see her about to cut Stiles throat with the dagger when all of a sudden the red head girl Lydia let's out the most ear shattering scream.

Everyone grabs a hold of the ears trying to block out as much of the scream. When I see the two demon guys fall to their knees with blood oozing out of their ears I stand up to face Kyra and her remaining demons.

Kyra face is priceless as she looks at Lydia who still screaming. Her face goes from shock to confusion to my favorite fear.

"She's a banshee" Kyra screams out to the demons and their faces mirror the same fear as Kyra.

I feel my magic reach its boiling point so I just let it go. My hands shine brighter than before with my fire as I concentrate making a huge fire ball I fuel it with my anger, fear, and love.

Lydia as stopped screaming and is standing behind Danny and Allison.

I see out the corner of my eye three of Kyra demon friends running towards me. The fire ball sends out three streams of fire towards them instantly vanquishing them. I see the surprise and fear in the female demon along with her demon buddies so I send her a small smirk.

I then close my eyes and imagine the fire consuming every demon in here. I see it in my mind eye the streams of fire engulfing all of the threats in this basement... I picture the fire avoiding all of Stiles friends. My eyes then snap open and with the wave of my hand the huge fire ball breaks out into streams of fire engulfing every demon in fire flames.

After the demise of the demons including Kyra I make my way over to Stiles who is now been hugged or patted on the back by his friends who all look human again.

"Stiles" I say.

"Jake" Stiles says as he brings me into a tight embrace which I equally give back.

"Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I demand once Stiles pull out of the hug.

"We will but our parents are waiting on us to return." Stiles say as he takes another look around the empty room.

"I'll text your dad and tell him we found Jacob and we are on our way." The older man that came with Stiles who I remembered had glowing red eyes which are now green.

"Okay I think we should go." A hot blonde girl says.

"Erica right we should go before they send more to come back." A big built dark skinned guy says.

After that statement everyone begins making their way towards the door. I don't miss how almost everyone pairs of Scott and the brunette girl I realize must be Allison Scott's girlfriend. The tall buff dark skinned guy and the curly blonde girl. Stiles and Lydia holding hands. _'Of Course Lydia Martin the girl of Stiles dream'_

The tall mysterious green eyed guy and the brunette werewolf are walking out together, but I don't get a romantic vibe coming from the more of a brother/ Sister relationship.

I watch as all of them make it out of the room when I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder. I than see Danny give me a smile. "Nice fire power." Is all he says before he walks out of the room.

"Thanks" I say and follow the Stiles and his friends.

**A/N:**

**I picture Jacob as Hunter Hayes.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review**


End file.
